dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Censorship in the Dragon Ball series
This is a list of various edits, significant dialogue changes and scenes that have been removed in early releases of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Most of them are often for covering up violence or sexual references. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga The Secret of the Dragon Balls *In the Ocean Group Dub, Goku is wearing underwear in the scene where he skinny dips to catch a Giant Fish. Also the part where he pees in the water, just before he starts fishing with his tail, was removed. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The part where Goku lifts Bulma's skirt up to see if she has a tail is still present in the Ocean Group Dub but her panties are oddly repainted pink to match her skirt. The part was absent from Toonami's broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The part where Bulma shoots Goku with a gun was completely removed in the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami's Broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The scene where Bulma lifts up her skirt and offers to let Goku touch her butt if he gives her the Dragon Ball was completely removed in the Ocean Group Dub and the Toonami broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, with Bulma doing the exact same offer that Goku can touch her butt. The Emperor's Quest *When Goku is naked standing in front of Bulma in the beginning of Goku's bath scene there is a stool digitally added to cover his private in the Ocean Dub. During his bath scene, the lower part of the screen was cropped to make it so his crotch was not visible. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The dialogue in Bulma's bubble bath scene was completely changed in all of the English dubs, except on the Harmony Gold version. In the Japanese version, Goku is talking to her about her breasts, but in the English versions, he is saying that he wants to scrub her back. *The scene of Pilaf passing out due to the gas he used against the Pilaf Gang is cut from the Toonami broadcast. This scene is left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *In the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami broadcast, the scene where Goku takes off Bulma's panties and discovers that girls don't have male private parts was completely removed. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi *In the Ocean Group Dub, the blood in the fight between Goku and the Bear Thief was removed. The blood scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The scene of Bulma lifting her dress up for Master Roshi was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. Instead, Roshi just gives her the ball. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, with Master Roshi getting a nosebleed as a result. *When the episode aired on Toonami, Roshi asks to see Bulma's bellybutton instead of her underwear. The scene of her exposing herself was removed, but the later shot of her lifting her dress back up to get the ball was curiously left in. *In the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami broadcast, the scene where Bulma loads her machine gun and shoots at Goku for taking off her underwear was completely removed. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. Oolong the Terrible *Goku touching Pochawompa's crotch was removed from the Ocean and Blue Water Dub but him touching Grandma Paozu's is still present in the Blue Water Dub, but the dialogue is changed to make it seem like Goku is dusting off the old lady's apron. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. Yamcha the Desert Bandit *Goku touching Oolong's crotch to check to see if he is male or female was cut from the Ocean Group and Blue Water Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The scene where Bulma lured Oolong as a fish with underwear was changed to dollar bills. However, the Blue Water dub retained the scene. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The scenes of Oolong's diarrhea in the bush and coming out with toilet paper were cut from the Ocean Group Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The scene where Oolong turns into panties in front of an angry Bulma was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. However, the Blue Water dub version retained the scene. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls *In the Ocean Group Dub, the sequence of Bulma in the shower is shortened, and is risque shot of Yamcha seeing Bulma walking around naked is replaced with a tamer silhouette. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *When a nude Bulma looks out the camper window, there is glare covering her breasts. There is a common misconception that this glare was added for the edited dub. The glare was originally there, but was thickened to cover her entire cleavage. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *Bulma was digitally covered up in the early dub with the Dragon Balls in one scene, and just with more covers in another. This was also done to disguise the original plot of Oolong attempting to molest Bulma in her sleep. She was not covered at all in the Harmony Gold version. The Ox King on Fire Mountain *The scene in which Chi-Chi decapitates the dinosaur is edited and it shows the shadow instead. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *The moment when Yamcha hits Chi-Chi is edited in the Ocean Dub. Instead, it shows Puar's face with the sound effects of Yamcha knocking her out in the background. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *A paint error in the original version left Bulma's legs naked in one scene. When the episode was dubbed into English, FUNimation caught this and changed the color of her legs back to the blue of her pantyhose. While this could be seen as a correction rather than censorship, the eventual unedited English dub restores the original cels with Bulma's legs, incorrectly matching her skin tone. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, however. *In the original uncut Japanese version, Chi-Chi pushes Goku off the Nimbus for his patting her crotch. In the edited dub, it is because he criticizes her revealing outfit. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, with Goku falling off Nimbus and crashing down to the ground. The Kamehameha Wave *Master Roshi's desire is to see Bulma's breasts were covered up with dialogue of him asking for something else in edited dubs. **In the Harmony Gold version, he requests a kiss. **In the Ocean Group Dub, he wanted Bulma to set him up on a date with an old woman like him. **In the edited FUNimation Dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. *In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. This scene was left in the Harmony Gold version, with Master Roshi getting a nosebleed. The Penalty is Pinball *The scene where Bulma shows the middle finger to Emperor Pilaf while being captured was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *A scene where Yamcha freaks out from Bulma exposing her cleavage while waking up Goku is removed from the Ocean Group Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, and his pupils turn into nipples as well. *The English TV airing removed Oolong's private part, which was visible when he was in his bat form. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon *Like the previous episode, the penis that is visible in Oolong's bat form was removed in the American TV airing. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version. *Oolong says that he wishes for the world's most comfortable underwear in all of the English dubs, but in the Japanese version he says that he wishes for some hot chick's panties. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, and he requests for Bulma's panties. *The panties Oolong wishes for has Shenron on it in the Ocean Dub. The Legend of Goku *When Goku turns back into his normal form from a Great Ape, there is a poorly drawn flower covering his private area as an edit in the Ocean Dub. This scene was left unchanged in the Harmony Gold version, showing him naked. Tournament Saga Goku's Rival *In the edited dub, the dirty magazines are altered so the women on them appear to wear clothes, and word "dating" is added to the cover of the most prominent one. Milk Delivery *The scene of Master Roshi and Goku accidentally waking up Launch was shortened in the TV airing. The part where she is still in her panties and shoots and gets knocked out by Goku and Roshi attempting to touch her breast after she gets knocked out was removed from the English TV airing. The Turtle Hermit Way *Goku and Krillin's penises were not shown when they swim in the shark infested waters naked during the English TV airing. The Tournament Begins *The scene of Roshi touching the flight attendant's rear was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. Elimination Round *All the panty shots you see of Bulma were taken out of the Toonami broadcast. Smells Like Trouble *The speech the announcer makes about hitting in the private parts along with the part of Ranfan replying with "What about my parts" was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *Krillin farting in Bacterian's face was edited in the Toonami broadcast to make it look like he was simply mooning him. Quarterfinals Continue *Ranfan's stripping was removed in the Toonami broadcasting. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in the recaps in later episodes, which clearly shows her in her underwear. Krillin's Frantic Attack *The scene of Goku dropping his pants in front of the crowd and shows his bare bottom to the stage to prove his tail is real was still present in the Toonami broadcast but the shot showing his penis was not shown. *The scene of Krillin trying to distract Roshi by throwing a pair of panties was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. The Grand Finals *Roshi's Drunken Fist attack was changed to Mad Cow Attack in the Toonami broadcast. The Final Blow *Any shots that show Goku's penis when he was naked was removed from the Toonami broadcast as well as a shot that shows his balls from the rear. Red Ribbon Army Saga The Roaming Lake *The scene of Master Roshi at the Underwear store was completely removed in the Toonami broadcast. Danger in the Sky *The scene where Goku shows Hasky his testicles after misinterpreting her request to see his Dragon Balls is edited in the Toonami and Ocean Dub versions by showing her his boxers with Dragon Balls on them that Bulma made him. The Pirate Treasure *Bulma and Krillin's accusations of General Blue being homosexual were altered, such as referring to Blue as being "scared" for a big guy, a "prude," (when Blue first ignores Bulma's advances), "weird" (when crying about a nosebleed Krillin gave Blue), as well as Bulma claiming that she was a "powerful sumo wrestler" (she claims she is man in the original version). The Strange Visitor *The scene with General Blue and Obotchaman's encounter is changed in the dub to have Blue mistake Obotochaman for his long-lost brother Samuel due to the original scene passing for pedophilia (Blue crushing on Obotochaman). The European Spanish dub largely kept Blue's attraction to Obotchaman, although they changed Obotchaman's gender to female in order to remove hints at Blue's homosexuality and possible pedophilia. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga/Vegeta Saga The Arrival of Raditz *After the farmer gets killed with the bullet Raditz threw back at him, a voiceclip of him saying "That smarts..." was added in. *In the scene where Master Roshi is holding a mug of beer, the beverage has its color changed to blue. *The scene with Bulma bashing Master Roshi in the head for trying to touch her breasts was removed. The World's Strongest Team *Oddly, Gohan's tears were censored as he was being kidnapped by Raditz. Gohan's Hidden Powers *The blood that was dripping from Piccolo's shoulder after getting his arm blasted off was recolored green. *The scene where Raditz backhands Gohan was cut. However, Gohan can still be seen rolling across the ground as if he had been knocked down. *While Goku and Raditz are being blasted by the Special Beam Cannon, the blast is only seen going through the latter. Additionally, all of the blood was edited out. Goku's Unusual Journey *As Goku's dead body was phasing into "another dimension", the glob of blood he left behind in the grass was edited out. Gohan's Metamorphosis *For unknown reasons, the thought bubble where Gohan was imagining an apple tree was edited out. A Black Day for Planet Earth *Shortly after Nappa and Vegeta landed on East City, the latter says "Too bad it's Sunday. Those buildings would've been filled up tomorrow". For further emphasis, after leveling the city, Nappa goes on to claim that it was "evacuated". The Battle Begins... Goku Where Are You? *There are two scenes in which Nappa destroys manned helicopters: one where someone off screen says "They blew up the cargo robot!" while in the next, Tien Shinhan exclaims "Look! I can see their parachutes! They're okay..." The Battle Ends *The scene where Vegeta is beating Yajirobe while he is on the ground was edited out. Namek Saga The Ruthless Frieza *The scenes with the dead Namekian bodies had breathing and moaning sounds added to them in order for them to appear as if they were still living. The Nameks Versus Frieza *When Dodoria stabs his hand through one of the Namekian warriors, the hole was painted over to make it seem as if he simply punched him in the back. *In addition to breathing noises being added to the dead body of the Namekian that Dodoria killed, the blood was edited out. *The scene where Dodoria kills Cargo with a Mouth Energy Wave was cut. Instead, some dialogue was added in order to make it seem as if Moori was the one that he was aiming for. Additionally, Dodoria later on claims that Cargo simply ran away. *Dodoria killing Moori by snapping his neck was removed. Instead, sound effects were added as the camera cut to the Namekians' reactions, not showing exactly why Moori was seen falling to the ground shortly afterwards. *The scene where the nurse was getting angry at Master Roshi for touching her butt was removed. Zarbon Transformed *Before Zarbon transforms, he has some blood running down his lower lip and on his hands, both of which were edited out. *Zarbon's beat-down of Vegeta is heavily cut. After Zarbon transforms, he proceeds to headbutt Vegeta eight times in consecutive succession. This entire scene was edited out. Additionally, Vegeta has some blood trickling down his forehead during the entire fight and this is also edited out. A Heavy Burden *The scene where Vegeta jammed his fist through Zarbon's stomach was cut and edited to make it look as if it was an average stomach blow. In addition to the blue blood being erased from Vegeta's gloves, the Final Galick Cannon blast is never actually seen going through Zarbon. Instead, a flash of light occurs during the camera's close-up on Vegeta, and then Zarbon is sent flying shortly afterwards while shouting Vegeta's name. Time Tricks And Body Binds *The scene where Vegeta slices Guldo's head off was edited to look as if the latter's head was still on his body. The following scene where Guldo's disembodied head was speaking was removed entirely. Instead, they skipped to the part where Vegeta finished him off, while claiming that he has been sent to "the next dimension". Goku's New Power *The scene where Recoome flips off Goku in response to his power was removed during airings of the episode. Majin Buu Saga Find the Dragon Balls *The scene where Master Roshi buried his face into Android 18's breasts after the airplane crash was removed. Buu's Mutiny *The scene with Videl slapping Master Roshi for attempting to touch her breasts was not shown in the TV airing. *The scene where Babidi flipped Goku off (shortly after grunting in annoyance) was cut out of the Toonami broadcast. *In the Toonami airing, the scene where blood was gushing out of Babidi's headless body was removed. The Fusion Dance *The scene at the beginning with Babidi's headless body was cut out of the Toonami broadcast, skipping straight to the part where Majin Buu disintegrated it with a Ki Blast. The Evil of Men *Most of Mr. Satan's near-fatal confrontation with Van Zant was removed from the Toonami broadcast, with the only indication of it being the sound of a gunshot. Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball media